Private Party
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Meister KirisakixInaho Azuma. AU, takes place prior to the series. When Sylvan Kirisaki is forced to take a day off and go clubbing with Ken Matsushiro and Ryuu Roumen, at least he doesn't have to suffer being there alone.


**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan. Nor do I own the song 'A Little Party Never Killed Nobody' by Fergie, which inspired this fic into being. **

**This takes place before my fanfic 'The Other Side,' if you're wondering. Also...this is probably the first fanfic I've written with something close to an InahoxMeister pairing. It was actually one of my first favourite ships in this fandom, so I'm glad that I've finally written a fanfic for it. XD**

**Warning: Use of alcohol, possible spoilers, possibly implied InahoxMeister**

* * *

_Private Party_

Characters: Ken Matsushiro, Meister Kirisaki, Ryuu Roumen, Inaho Azuma

Summary: Pre-Yakitate! Japan. Matsushiro age 27, Meister age 24, Roumen age 27, and Inaho Azuma, 22. Takes place before the fanfic 'The Other Side.' Sylvan, Ryuu and Ken go clubbing and Sylvan Kirisaki is horrified by the experience-but at least he doesn't have to spend it being completely alone. "A little party never killed nobody, Kirisaki. Relax already!"

Inspiration: The song 'A little party never killed nobody' by Fergie

* * *

_"Are you sure this is safe!?"_ Sylvan screamed over the loud, blaring music. Glow sticks and cups of alcohol were waving about in the air as many pretty young things all were dancing the night away with each other. The three eventually seated themselves at a table.

Matsushiro chuckled, ordering some tequilla from a busty waitress before turning towards the nervous younger man. "A little party _never_ killed nobody, Kirisaki. Relax already!"

That was problem. Poor Kirisaki just couldn't relax. Not with this blaring music, the screaming and singing drunks, or those ladies that were walking over to them-

What?

_….Ladies that were walking over to them?_

Well, that was just _great..._

He gulped down the virgin cocktail that he ordered for himself earlier, diverting his gaze from the short-shorts and the v-neck crop-tops that they were wearing until Roumen half-whispered to him to_ 'man up'_ and gave him a slap on the back. The younger man coughed, nearly choking on his drink, before he blinked a couple times and turned to face them.

_Damn, _this was a ton worse than running around in the streets of Paris, France. He'd rather do that than hang out with these scantily-clad (at least, they were in his eyes) women any day.

"Care for a drink, ladies?" Matsushiro started speaking as one of the ladies, a bleach-blonde, leaned against the table, effectively showing off her own sizable chest in the process.

"Would love to, but I'm already tipsy sir." The bleach-blonde purred, giving a hazy grin towards him. "How about we dance instead?"

"Well, I'm not much of a dancer-" Matsushiro started sheepishly.

"Come _on,_ sweetheart! It'll be_ funnn…"_

_Yup, _Sylvan thought to himself._ She's definitely tipsy..._

Matsushiro paused, before grinning. "Alright-let's do it!"

Ryuu Roumen was also eventually persuaded to dance with the other two ladies, after Kirisaki said a stern _'no.'_ Sylvan always wondered _why _he let Matsushiro drag him to bars and clubs-they really weren't his thing. He'd rather be reading a book, or perhaps emailing his sister Sophie to see how she was doing, or maybe-

"Excuse me?" He looked up to see a young woman-probably younger than him, but he could never be too sure-standing in front of his table. "Do you mind if I sit here for a little bit? I can't find any of my friends and my feet are exhausted."

He nodded once, gesturing for her to take a seat. As far as she looked, judging from his view, she definitely wasn't tipsy like the other women just now-no, she was definitely sober...at least, he hoped she was. "It's alright." He responded quietly. "I'm sure my own...friends...wouldn't mind for a little while-at least until they get back, of course."

"Thanks." She sat down opposite him, a cocktail in hand. "My name is Inaho Azuma. Yours?"

"Erm, Sylvan. Sylvan Kirisaki." He answered quickly. "It's nice to meet you."

An awkward silence ensued for a good few moments before Inaho spoke up again. "Let me guess-should I assume that my friends are off dancing with yours?"

"Hm?" Sylvan glanced at the (still scantily-clad, in his opinion) girls dancing quite, erm, _sensually, _with his own friends (if he could _really_ call them friends…). "...Uh...maybe?"

The younger woman let out a small laugh, smiling a bit. "It's okay." She responded, chuckling still as she continued to speak. "My 'friends' aren't really close to me or anything-I just came along with them because I was a bit bored back at home. What about you?"

"Me?" He paused, before shrugging a bit. "My...friends...dragged me over here after they forced me to take a day off from work." He finally admitted, swirling the contents of his glass with one hand. "They said I needed to 'live a little' and then they decided to bring me here." He let out a sigh, letting himself relax a bit more. Talking with this young woman was a bit easy, and she was far less intimidating than everyone else today. At least he didn't have to bear being in this noisy place alone...

"You're a workaholic, much?"

He shrugged a bit, biting his lower lip. "Really, I don't have anything better to do." He responded quietly, averting his eyes from hers. "I _need_ to support myself...and my sister, back in France."

Inaho cringed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, no, it's alright." He responded quietly. "It would come out eventually..." He wondered for a moment if he hadn't been handed a virgin cocktail and instead had one full of alcohol instead, but something about this woman told him that she was safe-she wasn't like any of those women dancing with his friends at all. He felt that it was okay to just be a little open.

The younger woman paused, before speaking up again. "Is she...Is she not doing well?"

He shook his head. "No, unfortunately. The place she's working at isn't doing very well financially, so I've been doing my best to keep her afloat. I just..." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be burdening you with such negative things, considering you're trying to relax and unwind."

"...It's okay, really. I get it."

The two were silent again. And, then, after a while, Inaho spoke up.

"Hey, want to go somewhere?"

"Go? Now?" The older of the two asked, looking a bit bewildered. He glanced at his 'friends,' before he turned towards Inaho again. "Are you sure it's okay?"

She nodded quickly, both of them now standing. "Yeah, let's go! it's getting too stuffy in here, anyway, from everyone else sweating it up on the dance floor." She responded, gesturing to their 'friends.'

Matsushiro let out a laugh as he noticed the two. "Have_ fun_, you two." He teased. Sylvan just let out a sigh as he and Inaho exited the club.

"Sorry." He muttered again after a moment. "I know they can be idiots."

Inaho shrugged. "I've met worse. They're nothing compared to them." She looked around, before walking over to a nearby red motorcycle. "There it is..."

Sylvan stared at the motorcycle, then at Inaho, then at the motorcycle again. "W-wait...you mean that we're going to-"

"Of course!" The younger woman responded, turning towards him with a look that said '_Isn't it obvious?'_ as she climbed onto the motorcycle."How else were we supposed to get there? Climb on!"

The older man paused, before he carefully climbed on after she did. He put his hands on her shoulders, before he heard her let out a groan.

"You really never have ridden a motorcycle, have you? Hold me by the waist-I'm going to need my arms to steer this thing."

He just quietly obeyed, gently wrapping his arms around her waist, being careful enough not to crush her stomach by accident.

That was when the engine of the motorcycle roared to life. "Hold on!" She called out, before the two suddenly sped into the street.

The first thing to come out of Sylvan's mouth was none other than a blood-curdling scream. _"We're going to die!"_ He squealed, knowing too well that it wasn't manly of him to scream like a girl, but he honestly didn't care-_he was freaked out of his mind._

"If you_ stop_ screaming in my ear, _maybe_ we won't die!" Inaho shouted back over the noise of the cars around them. All Sylvan could do was hold on tight and pray that they made it out of this mess alive.

* * *

They managed to make it out alive (_somehow_) and (_somehow_) did not crash into several cars on the way to their destination.

The next thing that happened (_after surviving driving through the crazy streets on a motorcycle that is_) was that they stopped by an ice cream shop before they headed to the docks, the two sitting at the edge of the dock side by side as they ate the ice cream. Inaho had gotten a chocolate mint ice cream cone while Sylvan got vanilla chocolate-chip. The two found themselves talking with each other, apart from sitting together and eating the ice cream, of course.

"You have siblings, too?"

"Yeah-several. They're all a pain in the neck, really..."

He chuckled a little at this remark, a sad tone getting into his voice as he spoke. "But...isn't it nice to be with family? To have someone to talk to if you need advice about what to wear for going out, or if you're wondering what to do when you have a mishap with friends?"

Inaho didn't say a thing in response right away-she instead took a moment to think. What would have happened if she didn't have her siblings around? Would it have been lonely? Sad? What if the rest of her family was wiped out by some disease, or if her mom and dad had separated and one of them took the rest of her siblings with her...?

...Inaho knew now that there was pretty much no way she could relate to the man sitting beside her. Not in terms of family-hers was pretty much okay, but his sounded pretty broken in comparison. There was no way she could really sympathize with him.

"It is nice to have family..."

The older man nodded quietly. "Definitely."

The two were silent, finishing their ice cream, before Sylvan spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

She turned, facing him.

"What for?"

"For..." The other paused, before finishing. "For going and throwing all my sad talk on you. It's obvious you wanted to have a good time, and I feel like I'm just ruining it." He stood, quiet for a moment before speaking. "Maybe I should just go..."

Inaho shook her head, standing and facing him. "Hold on a second, okay?" She started. The other blinked in surprise, but she continued anyway. "I know we're still pretty much strangers, that I barely know you and you barely know me and it's probably weird that I'm talking to you like this. But seriously, you don't have to apologize all the time for being so sad. Everyone has a right to be sad over something, and...and that includes you, too. Alright?"

Sylvan was quiet for a moment, absorbing all that she had said, before nodding quietly, once. "Thank you." He managed, after a moment. He seemed touched by her words, as if they had been the balm he'd been looking for to soothe any internal wounds he had. "Thank you, Inaho-san. I appreciate it. All of it. That you'd be willing to hang out with a 'stranger' like me, to listen to me. I really appreciate it..."

He seemed to faintly smile at this. Inaho grinned a bit at seeing the other smile.

"You know what? How about we get some more ice cream and celebrate?"

The older man looked at her quizzically. "Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

The younger woman chuckled a bit at this. Inaho admitted to herself that the other looked just a little cute when he was all confused. He looked a lot better that way than being all sad like he was previously. "Celebrate the fact that we have the rest of this night to ourselves and that none of our stupid so-called friends are around to ruin it. You think you're up for it?"

The other seemed to almost smile a bit wider at the suggestion.

"Definitely."


End file.
